Under The Treasure Chest
by Esperance1802
Summary: When 5 merfairies meet up by chance in Sea Academy, they find out that they have a quest to complete, but what? Follow this adventure to find out more. OCs might be needed, so do send in applications! I will choose around 5-10. The image of this story is hand-drawn by me, so do check it out! Here is the link:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wake up, Coraline! It's time to prepare for school!" Coraline's pet seal, Seaweed yelled at Coraline.

"School? What school? I don't go to school. I don't go to school until -OHHHHH! School! Yay! Am I late? very late? Extremely late?" she shouted

"No...in fact, you are quite early. It's 7.45 now. You only need to reach there by 8.30, remember?" Seaweed said.

"What? It's 7.45 already? I am extremely late! 8.30 minus 7.45 equals...45 minutes! I need 10 minutes to shower, 10 minutes to change, 10 minutes to eat and if at my fastest speed, 5 minutes to reach school! That leaves me with...10 minutes! I need to be there early! " Carolyn ranted on and on. Seaweed rolled her eyes.

Finally, she got up and checked the time. It was...6.45... Phew, she thought. At least I now have enough time to take a bath! She smiled to herself as she thought so. She tickled Seaweed (who giggled) and stretched her wings before swimming/flying towards the bathroom. She took a look at herself in the mirror of the sink. Coraline Lorena, a merfairy sea maid (which meant that you were either magic or power, have plants and animal connection, rare and bla bla bla and swimming/flying is average) was 13 years old, the age when almost all merfairies teens reach their peak and go to Sea Academy, where merfairies rule the seven oceans and seas.

Coraline was 165cm tall, and had amber-brown eyes with quite-long eyelashes. Her petal-shaped wings were translucent white-silver with a tinge of pink. There were also flower vines on the edge of her wings. She had rosy cheeks and coral-pink lips. Her tail was a gradient of rose pinks to coral pinks and tiny flowers flowing with  
sparkles. Her fins were connected by one large pearl.

She took a bath and dried her strawberry blonde hair. She then tied it up in a loose bun, tucking some strands to look more put together. Her layered hair framed her face. Then, she pinned on her signature pink flower near her bun. Taking one last look at herself, she changed into her one-shoulder top, put on her charms bracelet given by her granny and walked out of her bathroom. She then went to see her other pets and plants in her garden house. She took in one last deep breath of her favorite rosemary and walked down to the dining table.

"Good morning, Mum, Dad, I'm so excited! It's first day of school!" Coraline said as she ate her pearl pancakes with seaweed sauce and fresh orange juice. She then realized that she hadn't brought down her luggage! She rushed up to her room and pulled her pet Seaweed and her vintage floral duffle bag which her mum had placed an extendable charm on. She kissed her parents goodbye, then rushed out of the house.

Chapter 2

Swimming faster than her average speed, she swam towards the Sea Train Station. Over there, she accidentally bumped into a merfairy who looked about the same age as her. She was wearing a ponytail and a cropped top.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Coraline asked nervously, biting her lips.

"Oh, it's ok. No harm done, see? Haha, I'm Sea Ally, but call me Ally for short. Now, how 'bout you?" Ally asked friendly with a grin on her smile.

Coraline began to smile. She was definitely looking forward to making a new friend. "Hi! I'm Coraline. You can call me Coral for short. :D Wanna sit together in the carriage?"

"Sure!" Ally said with an even wider smile.

In the carriage, Ally and Coraline talked about everything and anything. Everything from boring old history of their ancestors to Music and plants and animals. They were becoming the best of friends. Sea Ally told Coraline that she was a fin-eared, and her power was to create wind. Coraline told Sea Ally that being a Sea maid, she had both animal and plant connection, but her magic was specifically Dance. Any kind of dance. From jazz to hip hop to merpop to classical.

As they reached Sea Academy, Ally and Coraline both said at the same time, "I hope that we are together! " Laughing, they swam out of the carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

As they got closer to the school, Coraline gasped in amazement. The academy was huge, and it was in the shape of corals and there were seashells encrusted all over the school, and Sea Academy was written in cursive. There were lights glowing out from the window, making the place look magical. It was creme colored, with pink, blue, yellow and light green seashells. She and Ally looked at each other, fascinated before swimming towards the school entrance.

OMG! Caroline thought as she saw a garden full of plants, a place full of adorable animals! She and Sea Ally looked around in awe as they stepped into the school. The moment they step foot, Coraline felt something pass through her spine. as though someone just acknowledged their presence. Sea Ally looked her instantly. "Did you feel that?" she asked. Coraline nodded her head sheepishly.

They walked to the front porch, where a beautiful - but strict-looking older merfairy was. She had dark brown hair let loose, pink and green wings, and a floral shirt with pink and green gradient tail. Wow, Coraline thought. She must be a teacher, and one that teaches plants! Oh, I'm excited! :D

As soon as Coraline and Ally walked to the teacher, the teacher nodded at them and gave them a small smile. Then, she began speaking.

"Good morning, merfairies. First, a very warm welcome to Sea Academy. We, the teachers of Sea Academy strongly believe that each and everyone of you have a special talent inside of you, and we are here to help you find it. I am Assistant Head Mistress Miss Anemoe, and I am also your Herbology teacher. However, do not worry about your classes for now. You will need to go through your sorting to see what house you are destined to be in. Once you are allocaated your house, you will be expected to earn points (seashells) for your house. However, if anyone misbehaves, points will be deducted. Now, let me introduce to you the four houses.

Firstly, the house of purity, Puriation. We value purity and innocence. The house colors are the lightest green and baby blue. The sign is a shining, crystal pearl. Secondly, the house of charisma, Charmandite. We value charm and talents. The house colors are white and silver-gold. The sign is pale pink flower. (smile) Thirdly, the house of elegance, Elegantia. We value elegance and grace. The house colors are emerald and gold. The sign is a butterfly. Lastly, the house of loyalty. We value trueness and loyalty. The house colors are the lightest yellow and navy blue. To show that you are in different houses, you will wear blazers of your school colors." Her eyes moved over all of us.

"Now, let us move on to the actual sorting. I will lead you to a sacred room where you will enter alone. Inside the room stands a seashell mirror. The mirror will tell you what will happen next. Now, please come and follow me. "

Miss Anemoe gestured the closest merfairy to follow her to the sacred room. Slowly, one by one, only she, Sea Ally, and 3 other merfairies were left. 2 of them looked like sisters, they were almost identical, except for colors and there was another merfairy who looked very musical. She went first, followed by the two sisters, then Sea Ally. Coraline was the only one left.

"Follow me, dear" Miss Anemoe said kindly. Coraline followed beside her nervously. They stopped outside a marble-white door that had elaborate and intricate carvings of swirls and seashells. "In you go,Coraline Lorena" Miss Anemoe said strictly. Coraline gulped and her wings fluttered nervously at Miss Anemoe saying her full name. She opened the door slightly and slipped in. Inside the room was beautiful. It had marble white floor with the seashell mirror, which was incredibly huge.

Coraline gasped. It was beautiful. Taking a big gulp, she asked, "What house am I in?" The seashell mirror glowed, and Coraline blinked incessantly. Then, she gasped. The seashell mirror showed a reflection of Coraline in a sweet little sidebraid, one that she had on whenever she had a dance recital. She was wearing the Charmandite blazer. Coraline was in Charmandite. Coraline then asked again, "What is my destiny?" The seashell mirror glowed even more. Then, it showed 5 blurry girls chatting happily together. She could make out that they were all in Charmandite. The clearest one was her. She was talking to...Sea Ally? Then, they stopped chatting and said silently, "Quest". Coraline shuddered. Then, as if on cue, the reflection disappeared and a tube at the side of the room appeared. Coraline walked towards the tube automatically.


End file.
